Sonny with a Chance of Being Charmed
by Superdoodle22
Summary: Sonny, Chad and Tawni find the Book of Shadows and their lives are turned upside down. For the good. Can they face evil demons? inspiried by CHIKEESxBBY: THE POWER OF SIX


Sonny with a chance of being Charmed

(SPOV)

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Tawni was blabbing about this new kind of lip gloss.

"Tawni, look what i found." I said while pointing at this old book i was holding

"it's some kind of old book" i said louder because I didn't know if Tawni heard

"Hey, Sonny" Chad said

"What do you want Chad" me and Tawni said in unison

"well i came over because it's is getting weird at 'The Falls'"

"what do you mean by weird" i asked

"well the rest of your cast mates are yelling at my cast mates for losing this old book" he said with a confused look on his face

"what" i said

"hey, that's the book they want!" whispered yelled Chad

"well i am not giving it back just yet" i said

"OK" said Tawni with an 'i don't care' look on her face

"look at this poem, spell thing" said Chad while pointing at the first page

"let's read it" i said

Then Tawni came over to us to read it

"it says we have to hold hands and read it out loud" i said

Then we reached for each others hands, and when mine and Chad's touched me and him blushed. then we read the spell

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets that are hid in the night. The oldest of gods, revoked here. The great work of magic is fought...In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power leave the powers to the family of three...we want the power, give up the power of thee" we all said. Seconds later there was a earthquake and everything started to shake the lights went blue and there were little white lights flying around the three teens. The book glowed and there was a crescent symbol that was now on the cover. Tawni opened the front page and the spell was gone now replaced with a simple title _'The Book of Shadows'_ and Chad and i were still holding hands.

"that was weird" i said

Then i was wanting a piece of candy and then it appeared in my arms

"wow" Chad, Tawni, and I said at the same time

"Chad just tell her" Tawni said

"what i didn't say anything" said Chad with a confused look on his face

"Wow, Tawn you can read minds!" i said all excited

"what am i thinking!" i said excitedly

"you are thinking about Chad" said Tawni with a smirk

"so you think about me" said Chad. i started blushing

"well Chad, i recall you thinking about Sonny" Tawni said again with a smirk, and then Chad started blushing

"well i m going to the couch" Chad said. then he orbed onto the couch

"Awesome!" i said

(CPOV)

I had just orbed and Tawni read my mind and Sonny just wanted something and got it.

"bye!" i yelled, then i orbed out

When i orbed, i orbed to my dressing room. then Sonny blurred in grabbed my ear and we blurred back to the prop house

"girls to practice our new powers we should go to my house because it is the biggest" i said

"Ok" both girls said in unison

(Chad's House)

We were all siting around. Tawni was looking at the book with Sonny, and i was eating pizza.

"hey guys look at this spell i found" Sonny said while pointing at a spell

"it says we can find out all about our selfs" i said

"it also says we need a journal, elm bark and salt and 3 drops of human blood"

"well i have all those things" i said proudly

"ok who wants to go first" said Tawni

Then there was a silence

"i'll go" said Sonny

(TPOV)

First Sonny went and then it had written stuff in blood

"guys we should look at our sheets all together" i exclaimed

Then Chad and then i went

(NPOV)

Then we all looked at Sonny's sheet

**Paula Alison Demetria Halliwell**

**Alison Demi Monroe**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: Sonny, Sonshine**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, Princess of the Underworld**

**Blood Lines: 1/2 witch, 1/2 demon**

**Mortal Parents: Connie and Steve Monroe**

**Biological Parents: Phoebe and Cole Turner**

**Spiritual Sister: Tawni Hart **

**Spiritual Brother: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**White Lighter: C.D Cooper**

**Magical Powers:**

**Shimmering**

**Materializing**

**Fire Balls**

**Invincibility**

**Power of Absorption**

**Rapid Cell Regeneration**

**Shape Shifting**

**Taping**

**Thought Projection**

**Weather Manipulation**

**Shielding**

**Mind Blocking**

**Levitation**

**Astral Projection**

**Astral Echo**

**Conjuring**

**Energy Balls**

**Energy Whip**

**Glamouring**

**Soul Mate: C. D Cooper**

"wow" said Sonny

"let's read mine now" said Tawni

**Tiffany Ann Halliwell**

**Tawni Hart**

**Age: 18**

**Nickname: Tawn**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One**

**Blood Lines: 3/4 witch, 1/4 white lighter**

**Mortal Parents: Hayley and Jon Hart**

**Biological Parents: Paige and Henry Halliwell**

**Spiritual Sister: Sonny Monroe**

**Spiritual Brother: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**White Lighter: C.D Cooper**

**Place of Birth: Mom's Apartment**

**Magical Powers:**

**Cloaking**

**Hover**

**Premonition**

**Empathy**

**Glamouring**

**Omnilingualism**

**Mind Reading**

**Soul Mate:**

"that was interesting" said Chad

"Now mine" said Chad again

**Zach Allen Jenkins**

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Age: 18**

**Nickname: CDC**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, White lighter**

**Blood Lines: 1/2 witch, 1/2 white lighter**

**Mortal Parents: Sandy and Doug Cooper**

**Biological Parents: Billie Jenkins (dead)**

**Spiritual Sisters: Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart**

**His Charges: Sonny and Tawni**

**Place of birth: Halliwell Manor**

**Magical Powers:**

**Healing**

**Orbing**

**Glamouring**

**Sensing**

**Molecular immobilization**

**Molecular combustion**

**Protection**

**Soul Mate: Sonny Monroe**

(SPOV)

"that was weird" said Tawni

"yeah, Sonny's part demon!" Chad said angarily

"and your soul mate" tawni said with a smirk on her face

"guys this serious, and there's only one thing we can do" i said

"what?" said Tawni and Chad in unison

"we have to find our real parents" i said

Then we found there address and Chad orbed us there with the journal and Book of Shadows.

"i m nervous" i said

"of what?" said Chad

"that they won't like me"

"seriously Sonny, who couldn't like you" he said it then winked

Then we knocked at the door

"hello" said this woman coming out

"hi, i am Sonny Monroe"

" i am Phoebe Halliwell" she said while shaking my hand

"i am Chad Dylan Cooper" said Chad while shaking my mom's hand

"i am Tawni Hart"

"well, how do i say this... we know you and your sisters are witches" i said nervous

"there is no such thing as magic" she said it with a lying tone in her voice

then she turned to go inside

"wait!" i said while grabbing her arm

" we have magic powers to" said Tawni

"we got them when we read a spell from this book" Chad said while showing Phoebe the book

"come in side now" she said while she pulled us inside

"Leo, Piper, Paige, Henry i need you down here urgently" she screamed

"who are these kids?" said Piper

(Phoebe POV)

"these kids got powers from reading a spell from the Book of Shadows" i said

" there the new Charmed ones"

Then i prepared to ask them a question

"did you kids do the spell to find out who you are" i asked

"yes, but we can do it in front of you so you belive us"

" ok" Piper said while leading them to the kitchen

They all did the spell and now it was time to read. First i read Tawnis and congradulated Paige. Then i read Chad's and felt sorry for him, but Piper and Leo are going to take care of him.

Then i read Sonny's. Tears fell down my eyes while i hugged her and she hugged back

"Mom" said Sonny

Then I turned to the rest

"You will all have to live here with us so we can help you with your powers."

"Do we have to" whined Chad

"Pretty Please Chad?!" Sonny said with a puppy dog face

"Fine" he sighed with annyonce and defeat

(TPOV)

I so couldn't beilive i had met my real parents. Sure my mortal parents were great but my real parents were better. My mom's name was Paige and we both LOVED fashion, and she was so nice. My dad was nice also, he was a cop and a really smart guy.

"So where is our rooms?" i asked

"Oh, you three will have to share a room" said my mom

"What?!" me, Chad and Sonny shrieked

" i can't share a room with him!" yelled Sonny while pointing a finger at Chad

"and i can't share a room with her" yelled Chad back while pointing a finger at Sonny

"well you will have to" exclaimed Leo

"Fine" said Sonny with annoyance in her voice

"fine" said Chad

"good"

"Good!" yelled Sonny

"are we good?" said Chad while staring at Sonny

"oh, we are SO good" said Sonny staring at him

Then they huffed and went different ways while glaring at each other

"what was that?!" asked a confused Phoebe

Then i walked over to everybody

"I' ll make it simple" i said in a dumb voice

"Chad likes Sonny and Sonny likes Chad. They are both way to stubborn to admit, and this is there excuse to talk to each other with their 'fine' 'fine' 'good' 'good'."i said explaining it to them

"oh" is all they said, well expect Sonny and Chad

"I DON'T LIKE SONNY" yelled Chad

"and I DON'T LIKE CHAD" Sonny yelled back

(SPOV)

Gosh this was all to exciting. I had met my real mom, and she was nice. I cant belive they had to see me and Chad's usual bickering because it was embarissing. But on other matters Chad looked really hot while we were bickering, but i would never tell him that because he doesn't like me back. Oh crap, Tawni don't read what i said aloud or i will fireball you.


End file.
